Rika
Rika is a sub-character in Mystic Messenger who founded the RFA and was V's girlfriend and fiancee. V claims she committed suicide a year and half prior to the events of the game, although a body was never found and nobody witnessed her suicide. Personality On the outside, Rika is often described by the RFA members as someone who is bright, strong-willed, and charismatic person. She is said to care deeply for others and wanted to help them achieve happiness, which is the sole reason for her creating the RFA. She is also capable of inviting many people to her parties, mainly due to her great influence on others. Unknown to most, Rika is severely mentally ill. She struggles with depression, anxiety, paranoia, and (paranoia induced) delusions. She tries her best to hide this from all except V, the one she trusts most. Rika is a caring, kind-natured woman, fighting severe mental illness; which causes her to lose herself, doing things she never would've done when she had a clear mind. As time goes on, her mental condition worsens, only to be intensified by the death of her dog, which she blames herself for. She falls deeply into the delusion that she's a savior, and has to rescue everyone from the pain and sins of this world. Becoming more and more out of touch with reality, this delusion drives her to do extremely harmful things, even to the people she cares about. Appearance Rika is described as a beautiful young woman. She has long, wavy blonde hair that transitions to a lighter color. She has bright lime colored eyes and fair skin. On normal occasions, she is seen wearing a brown knee-length dress with a large cream colored bow just below her collar bone on her left side. She has also been seen wearing a formal suit with her hair placed in a high ponytail when hosting the RFA parties. She is 159 cm (62.59 inches) in height, weighing 46 kg (101.41 pounds) with a reasonably slender body. She is shown to be smiling most of the time. In Secret 01, she is seen wearing a long-sleeved dress adorned with rather intricate and elaborate designs, which represents her high rank in the Mint Eye organization. Background "Rika" is only a pseudonym, and her real name is never revealed. Within the Casual and Deep Story routes, the player has limited information about Rika. When the player (MC) first joins RFA, the player is presented with the knowledge that Rika had passed away one and a half years ago due to suicide by drowning. However, just like where she lives, the facts about her death were also so secretive and easily triggered suspicions, such as nobody ever seeing the corpse, V being the only witness to her drowning and so on. Rika was the one to originally bring together the RFA and was the one to start the charity events for the RFA. Most of the members in the RFA are grateful towards Rika and viewed her incredibly favorably. The other RFA members reportedly went in the chatroom much less after she 'died' and the messenger only becomes active again when the MC joins. However once the player reaches the secret endings, much of her past is shown. Rika was adopted by Yoosung's aunt and uncle after they couldn't conceive. However, it appears as if their family life was far from happy, with her aunt going so far as to telling Rika that she regrets adopting her. At some point, Rika visits one of V's galleries and becomes enchanted with one of his photographs, to the point where she begins going there every day, which V eventually notices. He approaches her and begins talking to her, mentioning he sees her staring at this particular photograph every day, to which she states she feels happy and loved when looking at the picture. V then introduces himself, after gaining an interest in how she spoke and offers the photograph for free in return, they'd go out for coffee, eventually leading them to begin a relationship. The players then find out that Rika had lived much of her life with paranoia, depression, anxiety, and psychosis, which later skyrocketed once her dog Sally died, with Rika blaming her death on herself for not going through with the surgery, picking the 'natural' way. By this point, V sends her to see a therapist to help her cope with her anxiety/depression/paranoia/delusions, which Rika only sees for three weeks before she decides to stop. At this point it is hinted that she harms herself to feel better, but it's not actually stated (this is due to her asking if V wants to watch). Eventually, Rika reaches a point where she feels as if she is compelled to save everyone, telling V that she feels better and that she's stronger and can handle herself now. This brings forth the concept of Mint Eye's ideals, V doubts Rika, and is against the concept of Mint Eye, to which causes a fight between him and Rika, leading to her leaving and injuring V. At some point, eventually Mint Eye is built and Rika essentially leaves RFA which causes V to state she committed suicide to protect everyone knowing about what is actually happening. Secret Ending (1 & 2) During Secret Ending One, it is revealed that Rika is the founder of the cult Mint Eye (deemed as 'savior'). She is shown as being deeply disturbed and fixated on 'cleansing' the world and saving people. The players are also introduced to more of the backstory of Rika, and how she ended up as she is now. Rika then later reveals that she originally planned to bring all of the RFA members to Mint Eye. Rika seems to despise V at this point, calling him a traitor for being involved with RFA, stating that she's glad he's blind because she'll be free to do whatever she wants. However, V is still madly in love with Rika, stating she can 'destroy him' all she wants. Further into the first secret ending, Rika hopes to be able to brainwash Seven implying that he is much better than his brother, Unknown. As well as stating she had no plans to kill Seven despite promising him she would. This greatly angers Unknown as he was entirely against it, as he was wanting to kill him for revenge for 'abandoning him'. Rika then scolds Unknown for disagreeing with her, implying he has no use to her now, causing great mental damage to Unknown. At this point, Rika sends her disciples to brainwash Unknown some more, but Seven intercepts between the two, shocking Unknown before he faints due to his wound. Unknown then pulls out his gun, eventually shooting V, which causes Rika to come back to (somewhat) reality and grieves for V. At the end of Secret Ending One, Rika is standing far from V's funeral, Yoosung mentioning that ever since his 'suicide', she stopped talking. However, she begins talking about V being the sun, and how he is always with her. Within Secret Ending Two, Rika is now being taken care of by Yoosung as the doctors believed it was best for someone from her family to take care of her, rather than a round-the-clock doctor. Yoosung and Zen watch her within her shared apartment with V taking photos and smiling, stating she is similar to that of a child with how happy she is. After a while, Zen has a prophetic dream about her and tells Yoosung to send Rika away somewhere without informing Jumin and Jaehee. It's implied they do this in her best interest, and she will be better off wherever they sent her. Relationships V In first-of-two parts of the secret ending, it was revealed that Rika's name is not her real name when V asked her if "Rika" was her real name after he just revealed his real name to hers. However, Rika's real name was never revealed. V was Rika's fiance and they are seen to have loved each other very much. Right before her "suicide", V proposed to her and the two became engaged. Their relationship, however, is highly dependent on one another to the point of it being unhealthy. Due to Rika's instability, she assaulted him, causing him to become blind. She also created a religious cult, blaming V for bad things that happened to them in a twisted ideology she developed for "saving" people. Yoosung Rika is Yoosung's cousin through adoption. While the two did not meet until later on, Yoosung feels that they became close. The two worked on several community products together. After the death of her puppy, Yoosung vowed to become a veterinarian. Yoosung ends up taking care of Rika after V's death. While Yoosung was very fond of Rika, it is revealed in the secret end part 01 that she hates pretending to smile and act a certain way around him. Jumin Jumin, Rika, and V are seen to be close friends. He also trusted Rika and respects her as seen in most of the time, such as when he heard that there was a bomb implanted in Rika's apartment. He stated that he felt as if 'she was the only woman that understood him, could look right through him with just a glance' and he also felt as if 'he could trust her' and that 'she was the only woman, until MC came, that didn't like him just for his money'. It also seems that Jumin's feelings for Rika ran a bit deeper than friendship, as throughout his route he constantly states that Rika was never supposed to be his. Zen She is one of Zen's first fans, she is also seen admiring his plays and acting. It is shown when she gave him red flowers in Zen's route, as a congratulation. In second and last part of the secret ending, Zen had a psychic dream that Rika will be interrogated and possibly incarcerated. But because Zen wasn't aware of Rika's deeds being "the leader of Mint Eye," the person who brainwashed Saeran and caused V's blindness; he instead strongly suggested to Yoosung that they should send her to Alaska for her to recover from her aphasia and mental illness. At first, he's having a hard time convincing Yoosung but eventually he was able to send Rika to Alaska believing that it's better for her to go there for treatment and hopefully recover. 707 Rika discovered 707 when he was a child, uncovering the unimaginable abuse he and his twin brother, Saeran, faced at the hands of their mother. She ended up turning Seven to Catholicism and helped him become baptised under the name Luciel. She also "rescued" Seven's twin from his abusive mother and took care of him right up until her breakup with V. After this, she used various brainwashing techniques to distort Saeran's view of his brother, forcing a wedge in between the two. At the end of the Secret 01 route, Rika reveals that she wants to brainwash Seven into joining Mint Eye. Sally Sally was her pet dog, however around the age of seven she got cataracts in her eyes and Rika refused to pay for the surgery, causing Sally's death (she was blinded and got hit by a car). Rika is greatly depressed by this and regrets not allowing the surgery, going as far as to blame herself for the dog's death. Yoosung's Mother Yoosung's mother is Rika's aunt. The details of their relationship remain unknown. Trivia *It is currently unknown if her stated age is her current age or the age she was at her "time of death". *She views V as the sun, and the game's ending song "Like the Sun in the Sky" refers to how Rika views V. *Rika suffers from depression, paranoia, and anxiety. * According to the RFA's Top Secret Book: **Her phone number is +82)10-5514-$Q** **Her email is Rika@cheritz.com **She has a special talent for cooking and interior decorating. **She likes apple tart, and dislikes anything hot and spicy, as she says she has a cat's tongue. ** Her most used apps are the camera, photo album, and calendar. **She desires world peace. **Her favorite quote is, "I can understand everything through love." * She was the person who suggested to give Jumin a pet cat which turned out to be Elizabeth 3rd due to his inability of expressing his emotions to people. * Her pet dog, Sally, lost her sight. The vet had recommended eye surgery but Rika refused. Sally ended up running off into the roads losing her life (Yoosung suggests that she couldn't stand not being able to see). **Rika views refusing eye surgery to Sally as a mistake, and hopes to eradicate all mistakes from humanity as a whole. This is presumably one of her reasons for starting Mint Eye. * The name Rika is a Norse baby name. In Norse, the name Rika is a feminine form of Eric, which in turn means forever strong. This alludes to the possible reference to how she remains strong despite her illness. * In the second and last part of the secret ending, it was implied that Rika's real mother committed suicide while Yoosung's aunt, Rika's adoptive mother, mentioned to Yoosung that she (or they) regrets adopting Rika. This is later confirmed in 'Another Story' * In Another Story, it is stated that Rika's adopted parents are rich and are estranged from the rest of the family. Category:Characters Category:Female